Forum:New Custom Monaco Skin
Anything relating to the New Custom Monaco Skin being planned can be put here. I made this forum to group all the work. Currently, this is the only design image I have. While I work on more, please comment. http://i231.photobucket.com/albums/ee98/Aik_Hui/SearchButton1.png Aik Hui 11:52, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, interesting, I was actually expecting a solid purple, instead of purple fading into white. Perhaps you could make both so we could compare the two? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 12:20, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, here are some more designs: *http://i231.photobucket.com/albums/ee98/Aik_Hui/SearchButton2.png ~ http://i231.photobucket.com/albums/ee98/Aik_Hui/SearchButton1.png *http://i231.photobucket.com/albums/ee98/Aik_Hui/LogoWikia.png *http://i231.photobucket.com/albums/ee98/Aik_Hui/HeaderButton.png The first one is the one you asked for. The original images (meant for editing) were from here. Aik Hui 12:45, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Ok, I think I prefer http://i231.photobucket.com/albums/ee98/Aik_Hui/SearchButton2.png I'd also like to see http://i231.photobucket.com/albums/ee98/Aik_Hui/LogoWikia.png in the same colour as http://i231.photobucket.com/albums/ee98/Aik_Hui/HeaderButton.png Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 12:54, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :http://i231.photobucket.com/albums/ee98/Aik_Hui/WikiaIcon.png Done. Aik Hui 13:32, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Copy this information into then click "Show Preview" to see what I've tried doing so far. Oh, and set your Preferences to Monaco Gaming for the best looks (before we make our own). Aik Hui 15:24, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :I copied that information, but I can't see a preview of the new skin =[ --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 08:19, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::Never mind, I got it before anyone could respond... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 08:20, 24 August 2008 (UTC) I just made this recoloration of the funorb logo, and I think it looks great with the theme you are working on: Do you think we should use it? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 08:27, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :The file size is rather large, but I can compress it if you want, I just wanted to upload a high quality version with no compression artifracts. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 08:29, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::I've uploaded a screenshot of what it looks like when on the main page to image shack. Click here to see it. ::I've also added a screenshot of what the current logo looks like with the new theme to image shack. Click here to see that. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 08:35, 24 August 2008 (UTC) I've just figured out how to fix the problem with the text in infoboxes and tables being the same color as the background. I'm currently tweaki version for you guys to try. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:25, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :Ok, my modified version of Aik Hui's skin is done. It has no table problems (unreadable text was an issue when Aik Hui previously applied it), and it uses only websafe colors so it will work with older browsers and monitors. To try it out for your self, copy the contents of this page into . It may take a while for the wiki to update, and only you will be able to see it, but I assure you that everything seems to work great! I think it's time we set it as the default theme. Try it out and tell me if you find anything wrong, because most of the stuff is actually easy to fix. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:36, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::Also, because I changed the background color from #202020 to #222222 due to older browsers not being able to display 202020, I'm going to need to re upload that modified funorb logo, with a slight color change, so it will match the new background color. To be honest, the current one works fine, as you can barely notice that it's a different shade of gray, but just to make everything perfect I'm going to remake that image with #222222 as the background color. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:39, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :::Perhaps it would be best to add a transparent background? (If you can of course.) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:59, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I could easily add a transparent background to that image. Only problem is that it would look weird on other colors like white, or any other theme other than the custom monaco skin. I think it's just easier if we make the custom skin the default, and have the image that is there already on the front page. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:04, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Unfortunately, I don't have administrative priveledges, so I can't apply the skin and set it as default myself, so I'm waiting for someone to do that before I do anything with the funorb logo. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:06, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::OK, forget the transparency. I'm currently working on switching us over, shouldn't take long. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:08, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Done! Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:11, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ok, I'm going to check if it works, by removing the code from my monaco.css and clicking allow admins to choose my skin... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:13, 25 August 2008 (UTC) I've replaced the logo with the custom one to go with the Monaco Custom theme. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:15, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :If you still want it, I'm done making a transparent version. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:17, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::Nah, no real reason to, since you reminded me that it would look bad on white. Thanks for the help with the skin too. :-) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:20, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :::Oh... and one more thing, I noticed a very small bug. Even though I updated the templates for licensing, the new templates aren't displayed on all image pages. If this happens to you, Click the edit button, don't modify anything in the source code, and click save. It will rerender the page with the new template, and as long as you didnt modify anything it shouldn't appear on the recent changes list. Once this is done for an image once, it stays fixed forever. It's such a minor problem I wouldn't bother worrying about it. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:23, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Also, could someone delete User:Bigd56/monacco.css? That was a typo. Notice the 2 Cs. I would've deleted it, but I cant. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:29, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Deleted! Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:49, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I had noticed that, but not how to fix it, thanks for the info. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:47, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :::::No problem lol, now that other people know how to fix it, I won't have to do it myself. =P --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:55, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Link colour? We still need to think of a colour for links, so they don't look the same as the text. We need something that will look right on both purple and dark grey backgrounds, but I haven't yet thought of one... Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:26, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :FunOrb has a bluish theme as well, how about making the links blue (like default, but maybe darker)? 19118219 Talk 09:19, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::We can try it. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 09:45, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :::I was thinking about it and, #3355AA seems to be a nice shade of blue to use for the theme. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 15:59, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::::The #3355AA text above is the actual color I am referring to, if you didn't notice that yet. I was originally thinking about #3366BB, but #3355AA is a bit darker to go with the rest of the theme. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 16:02, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Once you guys come up with a good color, I can edit that in to monaco.css easily, but it's rather difficult to make any edits to the css files as I am not an Administrator. Can someone give me edit rights on the file "MediaWiki:Monaco.css"? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 16:05, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::You'd have to ask User:Vimescarrot as he's our only Bureaucrat. I'm not sure he can give edit rights for specific articles though, I think you'd have to be made a full admin. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:47, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::I can't work out which part of the css controls the link colour, so do you think you could edit it into your own monaco.css subpage, for me to copy directly? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:03, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Sure, as soon as I can. I'm working on my dungeon at the moment... =] --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 18:40, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I've made the requested color change. new links that the user hasn't visited befor will be #3366BB, old, previously visited links will be #3355AA. Unfortunately, I don't like how the latest activity box looks with blue on purple, but oh well... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 04:56, 26 August 2008 (UTC)